LIBRARY
by TaoKYU
Summary: /Kristao as always/Romance,Drama,Shcool life/Jadi, apa yang kau pikiran jika aku mengatakan, library? Such a boring place. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang mengenai tempat ini. Tapi percayalah, Kris Tao bisa mematahkan persepsimu itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : LIBRARY**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre :** **Drama** **/Romance** **/School Life**

 **Cast :** **Kristao as Always**

 **Claim/Disclaimer :** **Zitao belong to Kris**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love**

.

.

Jadi, apa yang kau pikiran jika aku mengatakan, _library?_

 _Such a boring place_

Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang mengenai tempat ini..

Tapi percayalah, Kris Tao bisa mematahkan persepsimu itu

.

.

©TAOKYU PRESENT

.

 **Library – First Meet**

.

.

Kris Wu melangkah pongah sepanjang lorong lantai 1 _Hanyoung High School_ diiringi tatapan memuja dari segelintir gadis yang ia lewati. Helai platina menakjubkan miliknya berdansa dengan semilir angin sepoi sore itu. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Lengan kekarnya terekspose akibat seragam basketnya yang buntung. Memamerkan _tattoo_ _scorpion_ di lengan kirinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia nekat membuat _tattoo_ tersebut padahal jelas-jelas pihak sekolah telah melarang warganya tanpa kecuali.

Ia melewati jejeran ruang ekstrakulikuler dan menemukan sahabatnya, Kevin Shin, di ruang musik lengkap dengan partitur-partitur yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Kris mengerutkan dahi. "Kau ada latihan?" tanyanya melenggang masuk ruang music dan berdiri di samping piano.

Kevin Shin mendongak dan melepas _baseball cap_ nya. "Ya.." jawabnya singkat seraya menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang. "Aku sedang mengaransemen lagu untuk _Ballad Music Fest_ antar sekolah seminggu lagi," jelasnya kemudian.

Kris berdecak lalu berkata, "tim basket juga berlatih gila-gilaan untuk turnamen bulan depan. _Man,_ bahkan kita baru sebulan menjejakkan kaki di tingkat 3. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran kepala sekolah."

"Berambisi menambah jumlah piala di rak kaca hingga rela mengumpankan siswa-siswi berprestasi sebelum mereka lulus?" ujar Kevin Shin lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Kris. "Tidak ada lagi siswa dengan semangat seperti kita." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kris dan berkata, "kulihat kau sedang tidak sibuk."

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu dan membenarkan letak _backpack_ di punggungnya. "Aku akan pulang dan kebetulan melihatmu sedang mengerayai tuts-tuts piano," ujarnya asal lalu melangkah keluar.

Kevin tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia memincingkan mata kearah Kris dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bisa kau pinjamkan literature music karya Beethoven atau Mozart di perpustakaan?"

"Aku?" Kris berujar tak percaya. Menghentikan langkah dan menatap horror ke arah Kevin. "Maksudmu, ke perpustakaan?"

"Ada yang salah? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi saat ini. Akan gawat jika ideku tiba-tiba hilang saat menyusuri rak buku," Kevin mengangkat bahu dan kemudian berpaling dari Kris. "Cepatlah."

.

Kris tidak tau apa yang membuatnya memenuhi permintaan sang sahabat. Ia kini menyusuri rak buku bagian musik di sudut perpustakaan. Sudut ruangan yang sering terlupakan. Keping coklat madunya yang tajam menilik barisan buku berbagai ukuran. Jemari kurusnya mengetuk-ngetuk punggung buku dengan irama detik jarum jam.

"Mozart.. Mozart.." Desisnya berulang kali layaknya mantra. Berharap setumpuk literature music yang ia butuhkan terbang kearahnya dan mendarat dikakinya. "Ahhh sialan.. Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katanya."

Ia mengacak surai platinanya dan kemudian beralih ke sisi rak yang lain. Ia bisa saja mengumpat dan memaki siapa saja yang dengan tidak sopan menyenggol bahunya jika ia tidak ingat ada kepala sekolah yang sedang membaca harian sore di deret bangku dekat jendela.

 _Well_ , jika orang itu bisa menyenggol bahunya, bukankah berarti dia memiliki tinggi yang sama?

Kris berbalik dan bersiap meluncurkan kalimat warna-warni dengan nada serendah mungkin kepada sosok dengan rambut segelap langit malam itu jika saja ia tak menangkap sorot mata lugu yang berhasil mendebarkan hati Kris dengan cara yang aneh.

 _Love at the first sight_ , ehh

"Err, Maaf, Yifan _sunbae,"_ desisnya rendah sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya lagi lalu membungkuk ribut hingga tak sengaja kepalanya beradu dengan dada Kris. "Ohh Tuhan, Wu Yi Fan _sunbae_ ," teriaknya tak sadar. "Maaf sekali lagi," ulangnya.

Kris tidak tau harus tertawa atau mengeram marah atas tingkah laku pemuda di depannya ini. Ia juga tidak tau siapa pemuda itu. Jadi, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar itu dan kemudian berjalan menjauhinya. Kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

 _Looking for that fucking books and then throw them to his fucking face_

5 menit ia habiskan untuk bercumbu dengan rak buku dan Kris sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia merogoh saku celana basketnya dan mencari nama Kevin Shin di kontaknya. Baru saja ia menempelkan benda warna hitam itu di telinga, suara seindah alunan genta angin itu tiba-tiba mengintrupsi.

"Sedang mencari apa, _sunbae?"_

Dan Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh. Suara itu menyihirnya seperti lantunan _lullaby_ yang siap mengantarkannya menuju alam mimpi.

 _And that awesome guy standing right infront his very own eyes_

Pemuda dengan postur dan tinggi badan yang nyaris menyamainya. Kecuali pinggangnya yang sempit dan bahunya yang tidak selebar milik Kris. Matanya di hiasi berlian cair yang berkilau menakjubkan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kaku yang terkesan takut.

Ohh.. Tapi Kris tetap berpendapat bahwa senyum itu tetap senyum paling elok yang pernah ia lihat selama 17 tahun ia menghirup udara di dunia.

"Mozart.. err.. Beethoven?" jawabnya tak yakin. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya dan menekan beberapa kali tombol _end_ _calling_ kemudian kembali menyimpan ponselnya. "Aku butuh literature Mozart atau Beethoven. Temanku membutuhkannya untuk aransemen."

Pemuda tadi menganguk dan kemudian meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa dilantai. "Mau kubantu?" tawarnya. "Aku lihat dari tadi _sunbae_ kesulitan."

Kris mengangkat alis. Menatap sosok didepannya dengan bingung. " _Dari tadi_?"

Jemari lentik itu tiba-tiba berhenti menyusuri punggung buku. Kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari sunbaenya. Dan seakan belum cukup, sosok angkuh di depannya itu kembali membuka suara. Menanyakan hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia dengar.

"Kau diam-diam memperhatikan aku?"

Dia berbalik dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan anak kucing yang menggemaskan. "Aku memperhatikan _sunbae_ dari tadi," ujarnya merasa bersalah. Lalu rona merah muda menjalar sampai ke telinga miliknya. "Kulihat _sunbae_ sedang kesulitan."

Kris tersenyum samar dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Jadi, kau tertarik padaku, ehh?" Tanyanya dengan kadar percaya diri yang tinggi.

Pemuda tadi merenggut kesal dan hendak beranjak dari tempat sebelum tangan Kris menahan lengannya.

"Aku.. Kris Wu. Tapi ku rasa kau sudah mengenalku," kata Kris. Perlahan melepas cengkramannya dari lengan sang pemuda yang semulus bodi mobil miliknya lalu mengaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Huang Zi Tao, _sunbae_ ," cicit Zitao, pemuda tinggi dengan warna kulit emas itu tersenyum samar. "Dan ya, aku tau _sunbae._ Aku juga pernah melihat _sunbae_."

Kris berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berdehem penuh wibawa. "Melihatku?" tanyanya. Nyaris tidak bisa menutupi perasaan mengelitik di dadanya.

Zitao mengangguk seraya menarik keluar buku tebal dari rak. "Di mading ada foto tentang ekstrakulikuler dan juga ketuanya. Dan aku melihatnya. _Sunbae_ kapten tim basket kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, _sunbae_ terlihat seperti _vampire_."

Ada 4 buah siku-siku yang muncul secara gamblang di benak Kris. Baru kali ini dia dipuji dengan kata benda yang diluar dugaannya. Kebanyakan orang akan memujinya seperti Siwon Super Junior yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang diatas rata-rata. Atau memujanya bagaikan ia adalah Putra Zeus. Bukan dengan kata benda yang mewakili makhluk pucat yang takut dengan matahari dengan taring panjang dan berjubah hitam yang sering memangsa manusia.

Jadi, ketika mendengar kata _vampire_ keluar dari belah bibir _kissable_ itu, Kris lagi-lagi dibuat mengernyit heran.

"Aku, _vampire_?" katanya dengan tatapan aneh di sertai pikiran tentang _–lalu aku akan menyedot darahmu dan menjadikanmu pasangan abadiku seperti yang di lakukan Edward Cullen kepada Bella-_

Dan ia meringis secara tak sadar hingga sodokan diperutnya membawa ia kembali dari khayalannya.

"Beethoven yang kau butuhkan, _sunbae,"_ Zitao menyodorkan buku tebal dengan sampul seorang pria berambut klimis yang merenggut kearah Kris.

Kris menerimanya. Sengaja menyentuh jemari milik Zitao dan ia merasakan seperti diserang oleh ribuan _volt_ arus listrik yang siap membuat jantungnya berhenti. "Terima kasih, Tao." Kris _–yang pelit senyum-_ menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Dan, apa kau murid tahun pertama?" Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Kris jelas-jelas tau jika garis berwarna hijau di dasi yang dipakai Zitao menunjukan jika ia adalah tingkat 1.

2 tahun dibawahnya.

 _Apa salahnya basa-basi_

Zitao berjongkok dan menyusuri jajaran buku di rak paling bawah. "Ya. Aku kembali ke Korea setelah 3 tahun menetap di China, kampung halamanku sebenarnya."

Dan Kris bersiul dengan tidak elitnya mengetahui bahwa pemuda manis itu juga berasal dari kampung halamannya. "Aku juga dari China."

Belah bibir sewarna Cherry milik Zitao mengulas sebuah senyum tipis kala mendengarnya. "Ohh ya?" Ia kembali berdiri dan menyerahkan 3 buku karya Mozart kepada Kris. "Kalau begitu semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, Kris _gege."_

 _Breathtaking.._

Dan sekali lagi, Kris dengan mudahnya membalas senyuman secerah matahari itu.

"Jadi," Zitao mengedarkan atensinya dan menatap jam dinding digital yang terpaku di dinding seberang, pukul 4.43 PM, "ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi untukmu, _sunbae?_ "

 _Ya… Bisakah aku kerumahmu dan melamarmu sekarang…_ "Tidak. Ini lebih dari cukup. Kau tau, selama 3 tahun disini, baru 3 kali saja aku masuk perpustakaan. Terima kasih."

Kris benci sekali dengan perpustakaan. Ia tidak suka membaca. Ia tidak suka menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ratusan lembar buku dan duduk terpekur di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Alih-alih basket yang menurutnya mampu memacu _adrenalin_ nya.

Jadi pikiranya melayang dan ngelantur dengan pertanyaan seperti, _bagaimana bisa ada malaikat di tempat seperti neraka ini._

"Bukan masalah, _sunbae._ Tanyakan padaku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku petugas piket perpustakaan, _kok_." Zitao entah kenapa merasa itu adalah ucapan paling konyol yang ia lontarkan kepada _sunbae_ nya ini. Dan setelah ini ia berjanji akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai pengurus perpustakaan paling aktif seangkatannya.

"Apa itu pesan tersirat?" Kris berujar tatkala pipi _chubby_ itu kembali memerah. Ohh.. Kris _suka sekali_ menggoda _manekin_ hidup didepannya ini.

 _Absolutely, he's gay.._

Zitao tidak menjawab. Ia membungkuk hendak mengambil buku-bukunya saat kalimat Kris yang ambigu mendera indra pendengarannya.

"Jadi, Zitao… _Lemme take you tonight_."

.

.

.

See-ya di _one shoot_ Library selanjutnya..

.

.

Hii reader.. Wanna hug me?

miss you all so damn much..

#Uhhukk...

maaf sudah hilang dan pergi entah kemana dan mengganggurkan ff on-going

Kesibukan merajai hari membuat hati menjerit meminta berhenti T_T

Do u guys still remember me?

Ini lo emaknya Zitao #hallah

Okee.. gimme your support and review

lemme see how much do you still want me to writting?

#cagarbudayaKT

Ps: still support KrisTao, rite?


	2. Jealous

Nb :

\- FF ini _soooo fluffy :3_ Jika reader berharap ff ini penuh konflik, perseteruan, persaingan dan apapun itu yang berkaitan sama perselisihan, silakan **_CLOSE TAB_**.

.

.

 **Title : LIBRARY**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre :** **Drama** **/Romance** **/School Life/Funny/Fluffy**

 **Cast :** **Kristao as Always**

 **Claim/Disclaimer :** **Zitao belong to Kris**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love** **/Typos**

.

.

Jadi, apa yang kau pikiran jika aku mengatakan, _library?_

 _Such a boring place_

Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang mengenai tempat ini..

Tapi percayalah, Kris Tao bisa mematahkan persepsimu itu

.

.

©TAOKYU PRESENT

.

 **Library – Jealous**

.

.

 **HUANG** Zi Tao melihatnya saat hendak memasuki perpustakaan _Hanyoung High School_. Kehadirannya tak mungkin tak disadari. Seperti semut yang selalu bisa mencium keberadaan manisnya gula sekalipun di ujung dunia.

 _Sunbae_ keren yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di perpustakaan. Dengan rambut pirang platina. Dengan tatapan mata sejatam elang. Dengan bibir penuh yang sexy. Dengan otot lengan yang menggoda. Dengan seringai licik yang menawan. Dengan suara berat yang memikat.

Dan masih banyak lagi kata _dengan-dengan-dengan_ yang selalu menyertai Kris Wu di setiap ia melangkah.

Tao sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan memikirkan seorang Kris bisa membuatnya menahan nafas. Pikiran kosong dengan segaris senyum yang terpatri di bibir sensualnya. Dan dia -Huang Zi Tao bisa saja tetap berdiam diri di depan pintu perpustakaan jika Jun –sahabat Zitao dari bayi– tidak dengan lancang menoel pipinya yang memerah akibat hawa panas kota Seoul hari ini.

"Juunn.." desahnya lamat-lamat melirik Jun yang telah siap menuju halaman parkir untuk kemudian pulang dengan mengendarai Porsche Carrera _silver_ miliknya. Lalu kembali memusatkan atensi pada pria yang sedari tadi merebut perhatiannya.

Kris Wu dengan gadis yang ia tau adalah Yifei _sunbae._

Seorang kapten _Cheerleader_ yang juga anggota OSIS –Zitao pernah melihat _pin_ OSIS di jas sekolah milik Yifei– Dan Tao tidak paham bagaimana bisa cewek sekurus tiang listrik tersebut bisa memperoleh 2 jabatan sekaligus seperti itu.

"Sedang memperhatikan apa _sih?"_ Jun memasukkan sekeping keripik kentang ke mulutnya. Matanya yang bulat menyipit mengikuti arah tatapan Tao. Dan detik itu juga bibirnya terkuak menjijikan dengan kunyahan keripik yang belum tertelan. "Kau bilang Kris sudah menggodamu sejak kemarin-kemarin. Kenapa nenek lampir itu nempel pada Kris?"

Zitao sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban selain menendang pintu perpustakaan. Dan melenggang masuk lalu duduk terpekur di samping layar _computer_ yang menyala.

Ya, sejak 4 hari yang lalu Zitao resmi menjadi anggota pengurus perpustakaan.

Dan sekarang ia menyesali keputusan yang dibuatnya tanpa pikir panjang. Apa gunanya menjadi pengurus perpus jika Kris _sunbae_ yang menjadi alasannya ternyata memiliki kekasih yang –sialnya– kapten tim _cheerleader._

Itu kan berarti intensitas pertemuan mereka jauh lebih sering…

Dan Zitao merosot menempelkan sebelah pipinya di meja.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat dan disusul suara Jun yang berpamitan dan berpesan dengan petuah-petuah seperti – _jangan pulang terlalu sore. Jangan ngebut dijalan. Jangan lupa menutup atap convertible mobilmu atau yang paling konyol, jangan sampai menabrak anak kucing jika kau tak mau ku cekik_ – dan kemudian ia merasakan benda kenyal mendarat di pipi gempilnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk sekedar mencium pipi saat akan berpisah.

Zitao tidak tau berapa lama ia termenung sampai indra penciumannya menghirup aroma wangi yang selama 4 hari ini menganggunya. Mengganggu tidurnya. Mengganggu makannya. Mengganggu pikirannya.

Terlebih hatinya.

Wangi hutan tropis dan –ohh _orange.._

"Kau belum pulang?" Suara itu menyapanya. Berat, serak dan seksi. Zitao merekam suara itu sejak 4 hari yang lalu dalam memori otaknya. Tersimpan rapi disudut-sudut terpenting dalam lemari ingatannya.

Suara yang membuat jantungnya seakan dipompa 16x lebih cepat dari pada rata-rata.

Zitao menatapnya. Dibutuhkan usaha keras agar tatapannya terfokus sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ada sekeping _melting Honey_ yang balas menatapnya.

" _Sunbae._ "Bisiknya tak yakin apakah pria didepannya ini bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dari meja –dan seketika merasakan pusing yang menusuk-nusuk tempurungnya.

Berapa lama Tao terpejam dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan itu diulang dengan nada datar yang masih sama seraya memberikan sebotol _orange juice_ kepada Tao yang diterima dengan antusias.

Tao mengeleng sedangkan bibirnya masih menyedot habis isi botol. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku adalah petugas perpustakaan?"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi dan mendudukan diri di hadapan Tao.

"Tidak banyak siswa yang mau menjadi pengurus perpustakaan, _sunbae_. Jadi, ya disinilah aku setiap 2 hari dalam seminggu setelah pulang sekolah." Zitao tersenyum. Dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia begitu membenci keputusan menjadi pengurus perpustakaan.

"Sendirian?" Mata coklat setajam elang itu kini menyisir ruang perpustakaan yang besarnya berkali lipat dibanding ruang kelas mereka. Banyak rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Meja baca disetiap sudut. Dan loker yang ada di samping pintu perpustakaan.

Kris baru sadar jika ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan ruangan ini sekalipun. Dan ketika tatapannya kembali pada sosok Tao, ia mendapat anggukan dari kepala bersurai jelaga itu.

Dan Kris mulai berfikir apa yang bisa mereka lakukan di perpustakaan..

Di perpustakaan yang sepi _sekali.._

Dan hanya ada mereka berdua..

"Hnnn, kenapa masih di sekolah, _sunbae_?" Mengingit bibir, Tao meraih _mouse_ dan menyibukan diri dengan kegiatan _open-close-open-close tab_ nya. "Kulihat tadi tim basket juga tidak ada latihan." Ia melirik Kris. "Tim _cleerleader_ juga," imbuhnya lamat-lamat sebelum merutuki kebodohannya.

Kris menangkap ada nada ketidaksukaan saat Tao mengumamkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia meniliti wajah khas daratan China itu sebelum menjawab. "Ada rapat dan ya.. tim _Cheers_ juga." Ia menatap tajam ke arah Tao dan melihat otot-otot di wajah selembut bayi itu menegang. "Apa ada masalah?"

 _Masalahnya adalah kenapa kau tadi berduaan dengan_ sunbae _genit di bawah pohon oak sana dan sekarang malah menemuiku diperpustakaan!_ "Aku rasa _sunbae_ seharusnya menemaninya dan tidak meninggalkannya pulang sendiri."

"Hhnn?" Kris menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Ekspresi harfiah dari ketidakpahaman " _Nya?_ Siapa maksudmu?"

Zitao merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan apa yang perintahkan oleh otaknya. "Tidak ada." Zitao melirik Kris lewat ekor mata dan menemukan _sunbae_ tampan itu balas menatapnya dengan kilat menuntut.

"Huang Zi Tao…" Kris berujar penuh penekanan.

"A.. aku melihat _sunbae_ sedang berduaan dengan Yifei tadi," Zitao mendesah dan menatap Kris yang menampakkan raut kaget, bingung dan geli – _kenapa ada ekspresi geli_? "Dan kupikir kalian sedang menjalin suatu hubungan yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai sepasang kekasih atau bahkan lebih dari itu."

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Aku bukan type pria yang mengencani 2 orang sekaligus." Kris membela diri dengan cara yang begitu angkuh dan _geli_.

Dan sekali lagi Zitao sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Dan ku kira, _sunbae,_ " lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kris, "adalah perbuatan salah jika _sunbae_ tidak mengantarnya pulang dan malah menemuiku disini dan berbicara _nonsense_. Aku tidak melihat adanya _benefit_ dari jenis percakapan seperti ini. Bukan kah itu membuang-buang waktu, _sunbae_." Satu kalimat panjang yang sedari tadi ia tahan lolos dengan begitu mulus tanpa cela.

Dan sekali lagi ia sekuat tenaga menutupi rasa sesak yang mengerogoti dadanya…

Mengambil nafasnya..

Dan menghentikan kinerja jantungnya…

 _U're right, Jun.. Silence love sucks…_

Ia mengangkat dagu perlahan dan mencari focus lain selain tatapan mata sosok pria yang memenjara. Dan dia gagal saat satu kalimat berhasil terucap dari bibir _sunbae_ nya.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Zitao mencoba mencerna kalimat itu dan kemudian – _terpaksa_ tertawa untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya. " _Sunbae_ bilang apa? Aku cemburu? Dengan siapa? Yifei _sunbae_?"

Hhhaha.. Yang benar saja!

 _Konyol.._

"Dan kenapa aku harus cemburu?" erangnya tertahan.

Kris menanggapi hanya dengan senyuman di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Tenang saja, Tao- _er._ Aku _sama sekali_ tidak tertarik dengan perempuan _kok._ "

Dan setelahnya Zitao merasa kadar O2 di sekitarnya bertambah berjuta-juta kali lipat.

"Lagi pula aku menyukai orang lain."

Ooh… _What a shitty day u have, Zitao!_

Satu kalimat itu menarik otot-otot leher Zitao. "Siapa?" Suaranya semakin lirih. Dan ia segera diliputi rasa menyesal karena menanyakannya.

Bagaimana jika Kris menyukai Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil, mungil dengan rambut coklat yang bersinar. Atau luhan, vokalis kebanggaan sekolah dengan suara Dewi yang mengagumkan. Atau bahkan teman sekelasnya, Ren. Yang cantiknya melebihi semua _Pri_ _ncess Disney_.

Zitao benar-benar tidak siap.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Zitao merasakan perutnya mencelos. Dan dunia benar-benar runtuh disekitarnya.

Kris tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan giginya. "Dia punya mata dengan kilau berlian cair yang bisa memenjara setiap orang yang menatapnya. Rambut halus sewarna bulu Gagak yang memukau _(-Zitao tidak sadar ia menahan nafas)_ Kulit emas yang cemerlang (– _dan entah mengapa Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya-)_. Suara seindah petikan Harpa yang luar biasa memesona," Kris berhenti hanya untuk menatap Zitao yang memandangnya. "Dan dia _suka sekali_ di perpustakaan."

.

.

See-ya di _one shoot_ Library selanjutnya..

.

.

Ps: terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan memberikan komentar di chapter sebelumnya.. #HugKIss satu2

Pss: Beginiiiiiii... Saya sedikit banyak menyayangkan _reader_ yang mem _follow_ ataupun mem _fav_ tapi SAMA SEKALI tidak memberikan reviewnya di kolom terbawah. Jumlah _reader_ juga sama sekali gak sebanding sama yang view #habis baca close tab gitu aja. Saya sadar sekali kalo ff ini **SAMA SEKALI ENGGAK LAYAK** banget di pajang disini. Tapi apa dayaaaaa~~ Makanan KT ya cuma fict T_T

Sebenernya mulai nyampah di Ffn lagi itu karena pengen sekali membudidayakan fict KT yang mulai diambang kepunahan. Sama sekali egk berharap banyak. Cuma ingin dihargai dengan usaha yang sudah saya bilang diatas itu. Apa saya harus berhenti? Apa saya harus pindah ke Wattpad? _#look at my profile to find out my wattpad and twitter acc_

 _I don't get anything.. I mean, no one paid me here.._

 ** _So, gimme ur support with ur review in every fict u've read… doesn't it the best honor for me and another KT author?_**

Pss : _cont_ _or_ _fin_?

* * *

Ngngeng : ini oneshoot kok dear.. Tapi emang saling berkaitan.. Keep reading ya.. Tenkyu dear

Skylar otsu: wkwkkk.. Skr banyak yg family genre.. Mungkin karena mereka juga udah mateng(?) Tapi-tapi kayaknya di watpad byk school genre deh ya.. Keep reading and tengkyu dear

Zitao jiejie: syukurlah suka.. Keep reading and tengkyu dear

Park rinhyun-uchiha: kok samaaaa.. kTs miss 'em so much T_T keep reading and tengkyu dear

Guest: iya.. Kalo egk manis bukan mereka.. Keep reasding and tengkyu dear

Peach prince: aku sebenernya suka sama semua genre asal konsiten dan gak menye-menye gitu sih.. Tapi ya paling suka model gini.. Secara mereka udah nihil di real life..biarlah ke-sweetan mereka cuma di ff saja.. Wkwkwk keep reading and tengkyu dear

Moice: ff KT emg diambang kepunahan ya.. Sebisa mungkin tetep nulis meskipun banyak reader yang egk tanggung jawab.. Keep reading yaa and tengkyu dear

Baby wolf jonginnie kim: syukurlah suka.. Entah berhasil apa egk, aku sebisa mungkin buat sosok tao engk childish yang berlebihan.. Keep reading and tengkyu ya dear

Shitao47: ohh yaa... Oh yaa? Diabetes gak? Keep reading and tengkyu ya dear

Guest: tengkyu supportnya.. Semoga kamu suka ya... Keep reading dear and tengkyu

Skymoebius: ini emg cuma oneshoot.. But, saling berkaitan kok.. Dont worry.. Keep reading and tengkyu dear

Meh: tengkyu udah suka sama ff abal bin gaje yang entahlah ini apa... #kiss keep reading and tengkyu dear

LVenge: iya emg kebanyakan pindah lapak disana.. Apa menurutmu aku juga harus pindah? Wdyt? Keep reading and tengkyu buat supportnya ya dear

.

.

MAAF KALO ADA KESALAHAN PENGEPENGETIKAN NAMA


End file.
